Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector usable, for example in the automobile industry, and relates more particularly to an improvement in such electrical connectors whereby the wedging action between one connector part and another is better effected by the action of a laterally sliding cam slide which interengages with a blocking detent moved to a non-blocking mode when relative inward movement between the two housing parts occurs.
In assembling connectors of the type wherein a harness or the like is used to capture and connect the ends of a plurality of wires or cables to corresponding ones, it is often the situation that such connections are to be made in highly cramped and tight quarters, making the connection between connecting parts hard to manipulate.
This is in the case, such as found for example with a connection between the wire bundles in the automobile assembly process wherein connection between electrical wires must be made in cramped quarters, such as found in an under the dash board or console situation. Here, the assembly person usually has but a single hand free to cause a operative connection to be made, thus requiring that the connection between parts be made with a single hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which is capable of connecting first and second connector housing parts in a way which allows the user to affect the connection between the connector housing parts preferably using only single hand manipulation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical connector of the aforementioned type wherein mated components of first and second connector housing parts are otherwise in a locked condition by the action of a caming slide to effect connection.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a typical connection of the aforementioned type wherein a resilient and structurally strong device can be provided to effect connection between corresponding connector housing parts.